K: World Class Detective
by AmberInferno
Summary: Kagome has been betrayed for the last time. She seals the well and puts her time in the past behind her. Thanks to an anonomus benefactor she becomes one of the most famous dectectives in the world, due to her powers. What happens when she is enlisted by L to help solve the Kira Case? What happens when her past shows back up in her life?
1. Chapter 1

July 3, 2015

"Kagome or Kikyo? Well Inuyasha? Which is it? Do you want Kikyo or Kagome?" Naraku sneered. Inuyasha looked between us looking for a way to save us both. At least that's what I thought. He looked at me one last time.

"Kikyo." He said. Why? Why! She would have been better off with him. What did I do to deserve this?

"Good choice Inuyasha. We will be going." Naraku said as he lifted onto a cloud of miasma with my cage in tow.

"Hey Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled. Maybe he will rescue me. "Enjoy her for me!"

I hate him. More than Naraku at the moment. He told him to enjoy me. How could he?! Why aren't Sango, Shippo, and Miroku doing anything?

"Good bye Kagome." Sango said.

"Good riddance." Said Miroku.

"Bye bye bitch." Said Shippo.

Why? Why! What did I do?

Naraku landed in a meadow. The wells meadow.

"I have no use for you. Inuyasha and I were supposed to fight and him get you back. But that didn't happen so go home and seal the well. When you went home they would meet with Kikyo." He said.

"Y-you're lying!" I sobbed.

"Am I? Everything I have done has been based on the truth. Why should I lie when the truth is so much better? Believe what you want but I do care for you. You've won my respect and I don't want to see you hurt." He said. He was right everything he has ever done was based on a truth. He has never targeted me before. Not directly anyway. Besides what do I have left here anyway? A bunch of cruel people that I thought were my friends. I will go home. I go to the well and jump.

Comforting pink purple light surrounds me and it's gone. I climb out of the well and seal it. I go inside and go to my room. I feel the half circle of the jewel rub soothingly along my neck as I move. I will always have it.

Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, the feudal era is now in my past. I can finish school, go to college, live a normal life. I look over at my clock and calendar. July 3, 5:50. I got the weekend. I grab my maths book and start to catch up on my studies. When depressed, many turn to drugs or alcohol. Not me I study.

July 24, 2015

It's been 21 days since that day. I'm caught up and ahead of the class. I'm depressed. I have nothing to do but think about that day.

"Kagome! There's a package here for you!" Mom yelled.

"M'kay! Be down in a minute!" I yell back finishing the rest of my insanely easy homework. I headed downstairs to have my mom handed me a large yellow envelope. I go back to my room. On the envelope is my name written in neat handwriting. No return address. I open it to find a murder case file and a note:

Dear Kagome,

I have noticed that you are depressed as of late so I am guessing the half breed betrayed you for the final time. I apologise for his behavior, though it does not excuse it. I was hoping to get your mind off it by asking you to try to solve this case. If you can then turn it in and your notes for the case to the local police department. If you want another case after this then call 237-676-5432 and tell them what kind of case you want or the name of the case. Keep your grades up and you will get them. If your grades drop the cases will be withheld. Good luck.

-S

That was the beginning of my career as a detective.


	2. Chapter 2

The cops are standing all around me as we surround the building. It's an old ice cream factory that has been closed down for years. It is to be believed that this is where a killer holds and kills the girls carving smiles and many other things into their skin. I and a group of agents are going in to see if anyone is here.

"Alright. Gibbs you and your team will go in. Take K with you. Mills take your team around back and stop anyone who tries to leave. Crane same for you and take your team to the left side. Wilson same to the right. My team will deal with the front. Okay Go." The head cop, Williams told everyone as my team ran into the building.

The inside was huge. There were many old rusty machines that I couldn't name even to save my life. On the wall was graffiti and a giant clown with the words BOO BOO'S ICE CREAM the logo. It was dark and I could barely see. We need to find those girls! I close my eyes and spread my senses. There! Eleven auras. Ten scared and one with malice. He's here! Damn!

"Guys this way! Hurry!" I yelled, running towards the auras. I hear the others running behind me. They don't ask questions they know I'm usually right. A freezer comes into sight. It's see through and the girls are on the inside. It's been turned on! I run to the control panel as the coppers tried to open it. I look at the controls as one of the coppers grabs a wrench and tries to beat the panel hoping to get the door to open. I can barely see the girls as the door frosts. I see a wheel like knob. The top part looks like it's steaming. I walk over to it and touch the steam. It's freezing.

"Hey give me the wrench!" I yell at the man who was getting off the floor. He had been beating the control panel and it sparked at him. He throws it to me and I beat the knob. It comes off after a few seconds of beating. More liquid nitrogen comes out.

"Try the door now!" I yell at them. They do and it opens. The girls come tumbling out. I count them and there are only nine girls. There should be ten. The killer has one.

"Get them out of here." I tell them as I walk toward the other two auras that are inside.

"Where are you going?" One of the coppers asked holding a shivering girl.

"To catch a killer." I say and nobody tries to stop me.

"G-g-good l-l-luck." One of the girls says gripping a copper in a death hold. I smile at her and run towards the auras.

I reach the auras and I grab my gun. I round the corner with my gun in front of me. I see a man on the floor. I check his pulse and he is still alive. He is the suspect. The killer. I look up to see the girls ringing her wrists.

"What happened?" I asked lowering my gun.

"A man came and saved me. He had long white hair and was wearing a red hatori. I have to find Kagome. He said because he saved me I have to find her and tell her sorry for him. Where is she?" She said. I only know one person that fits that description. Inuyasha.

"I am Kagome." I tell her and she looks at me and smiles. She's so young.

"How old are you and what's your name?" I ask her.

"My name is Katrine and I'm 9. I prefer Kat though." She says holding her arms out to me. "Can we go now?"

"Yes we can." I said as I lifted her into my arms. She smiled and burrowed her head into my neck.

"Where will I go? The mean man who took me killed mommy and daddy." She said. I could fill her tears against my neck. Killed her parents? She must be Kathrine Winters. He killed her parents trying to get her. I like her. She reminds me of Rin, Sesshomaru's ward.

"Tell me, what's 24+24?" I ask her.

"48." She said looking up confused at me.

"What's 24x24?" I ask. If she can answer this correctly I will take her in as my successor. I need one after all.

"134." She said after a moment. "Why?"

"Well I need a successor and I was wondering if you would be my successor? I promise I will take care of you and keep you safe." I asked.

"You would be my new mommy?" She asked.

"Yes, in a way. Oh and you have to call me K. Not Kagome." I told her.

"Okay I will be your successor!" She said smiling.

We made it outside and one of the police officers tried to take her.

"Noooooo! Leave me alooooone!" She cried clinging to me.

"Leave her." I told him. He nodded and walked away. I walked to head cop Williams.

"This is Kathrine Winters. The suspect is inside unconscious. He killed her parents." I told him.

"Okay take her to the social services over there and they'll take care of it." He said nodding.

I take her over there and tell them her name, address, what happened to her parents and everything else.

"So she will be placed in an orphanage until we can find her a home placement." The woman says.

"Nooooooo! I want to stay with K!" She cried clinging to me.

"Actually I was hoping to adopt her." I told her.

"Okay please fill out paperwork and so on. You can keep her tonight. Oh we will need to check your house as well." She said.

"Alright but I live in Tokyo on my family's shrine." I tell her.

"Okay I need the address." She finished the paperwork and Kat was my legal daughter now.

I gave her the address and we went to my car. I buckled Kat into the back seat and went to the hotel we would be staying at.

I had just finished washing Kat's hair when my phone rang. I put on the voice adapter (Is that right?) and answered.

"Yes this is K." I said.

"Yes hello K I am Watari, one of L's people. We need your assistance with a case." Watari said.

"What case?" I asked. The only case L had at the moment was Kira that I knew of.

"Have you heard of the case Kira?" He asked.

"Yes I have, and I would be glad to help. I'll be there tomorrow evening." I say as I hang up he tells me the details and where to go for HQ.

Looks like I have a new case.


End file.
